


come on, baby, light my fire

by feistymuffin



Series: Accidental Alpha [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin
Summary: “You have exactly five seconds to get me naked and full of dick,” Jack pants, hands like coals on Mark’s skin as he tugs his shirt free of his slacks, sliding beneath it and up his back in a predictable path.





	come on, baby, light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, some people asked for a third instalment to this universe and here you go, because my filthy, filthy mind agreed with you and wrote this.

He’s barely inside the front door, words of greeting on his lips when Jack slams him into the hall wall and attacks his mouth. Mark kicks the door shut without looking away from his mate and hauls him close, rumbling happily.

“You have exactly five seconds to get me naked and full of dick,” Jack pants, hands like coals on Mark’s skin as he tugs his shirt free of his slacks, sliding beneath it and up his back in a predictable path.

Mark pushes him back and spins them, holding Jack against the wall with his body. Hurriedly he works off his tie and suit jacket one arm at a time as he kisses his way to Jack’s neck. “This is a really great way to come home from work. Like waking up on Christmas morning as a kid.”

The omega hums delightedly when Mark pulls his dress shirt over his head once he’s got it half-unbuttoned. As soon as the garment’s free of him Jack’s hands spread over Mark’s chest, nails digging and dragging red vertical lines that fade instantly as they draw down his body. “I had shit-all to do today since my client is out of town with family,” he sighs. Rolling his hips into Mark’s he adds throatily, “I’ve been ready for _hours_.”

“Ready?” Mark queries, and lifts his head from sucking a hickey onto Jack’s shoulder. His eyes blow wide when Jack’s face flushes with a crimson glow. “You mean—”

“Yes,” Jack whines and rubs against him again, undulating rhythmically. “Yes, okay? So do somethin’ about it.”

It’s not the first time Jack has prepped himself in anticipation of Mark coming home from work—in fact it’s almost a daily ritual, the way that Jack’s sex drive has been lately—since Jack works earlier hours than him, but now Jack seems beyond desperate. For him to wait for hours with his ass already lubed and stretched, the need must’ve been and must still be very great.

“I got you, it’s okay,” Mark soothes, aware of Jack’s trembling under his hands. “I’m home, you don’t have to wait anymore.”

“Please, please,” Jack moans, and kisses him. His mouth is like a brand on Mark’s, lips hot and tongue hotter. Mark quickly gets him out of his shirt, breaking the kiss to tug it off his body, and starts to edge towards the bedroom. Jack stops him with a hard yank on his arm and hooks a leg up around Mark’s hips to grind into him. “No, here—here is fine, I don’t want—”

“Okay,” Mark says agreeably. He quickly undoes Jack’s pants and moves away, kneeling to pull them off his legs. Fully naked, Jack’s body is blushing red, his cock hard and copiously leaking down his shaft. When Mark stares with interest at the sight Jack whines loudly. Mark looks up at him, feeling concern briefly replace his own desire. “Jack, are you okay? Did you take some of the Red Stardust in the bathroom?”

“No, no,” Jack whimpers, furiously shaking his head. He leans back against the wall and tips his head back, swallowing hard before looking back down at Mark. His face changes, gains focus as they look at each other, and then Jack is threading fingers through Mark’s dark hair and guiding him forward.

Mark goes, his mouth watering at the smell of Jack ripe with sex and a whole cocktail of hormones. His mouth closes around Jack’s cock and he sinks all the way down and back up again, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks and licks. Jack’s squeaky groan is heaven to listen to, the shake of his fingers like a fluttering reminder of the omega’s need. He pauses and lifts one pale leg to rest over his shoulder, and then the other, leaving the wall and Mark as Jack’s only supports. 

“Don’t want to come, not like this,” Jack begs, tugging his hair, but Mark isn’t quite listening as he ducks his head down and sucks like his life depends on it. Jack’s body trembles viciously and his hands clench hard in Mark’s hair, but Mark only hums low in his chest and works his tongue against the dribbling slit of Jack’s cock. 

Déjà vu hits him like a brick between the eyes and the first time they had sex pops into his mind. It was the exact same position they’re in now, and Mark took control without knowing how to stop. Now Mark knows how to stop, and start, and all manner of pace alterations, and he feels no fear of himself while he smooths his hands over Jack’s ass. The sound Jack makes is pure devastation when Mark runs his middle finger all the way down the cleft, staring at the small of his back and slipping down over flushed skin to press at his hole where he’s wet, still practically soaked from his self-inflicted ministrations earlier. 

Jack bucks into his hand and cries out, hands spasming, and Mark holds his hips still with his other hand while he deepthroats his cock and makes a gravelly growling sound that’s probably more appropriate for an arena than it is for sex. His mate doesn’t mind one bit, though, curving his body over Mark’s head as he gasps and tenses at the sensation. 

“Mark, not like—” Jack tries again, weakly, but Mark cuts him off with two fingertips pressing just inside his ass, teasing his rim before slowly plunging in. Jack gasps, and then immediately after groans high in his throat, a tapering whine that ends in a pathetic whimper. Steadily Mark bobs his head, drags his top teeth briefly along the head of his cock and revels in Jack’s cut-off moan, all the while pumping two digits in and out him like languorous clockwork. 

He feels Jack’s climax coming moments before it happens, the way his whole body tightens up, back going rigid and straight as he casts his face to the sky. His orgasm is slow, and Mark feels its power washing over Jack as he drains him completely dry with his mouth, his fingers never stopping.

Finally Jack lets out a tiny wail of pleasure mixed in with some discomfort and Mark stills his hands, slips Jack’s legs from his shoulders and lowers him down to sit on his lap. He presses little kisses all over his reddened face, hands cupping his jaw.

“I wanted you to fuck me,” Jack complains breathily, but he still opens his mouth when Mark kisses him.

“I will,” Mark tells him. “But you were dying for me, and you needed something.”

“Yeah, your dick in my ass,” Jack murmurs, and writhes in Mark’s loose embrace. He hums low when his cock rubs against Mark’s stomach and does it again, and again, and then he’s grinding in the alpha’s lap while Mark kisses him thoroughly.

Quickly Jack’s breathing picks up again and his erection that didn’t flag in the slightest is like a taunt, daring Mark to do more. More, he can do.

“Bed?” Mark asks, looping a hand around to rub at Jack’s ass again. 

Jack shivers and sticks his ass out, chasing the contact with his body. “Anywhere. Here. Just here.” His head falls back and Mark takes the opportunity to suck a hickey where his pulse throbs erratically on his neck. The omega cries out wordlessly, high and pleased, and under his mouth Mark feels his heartbeat accelerate considerably. 

Wrapping Jack’s legs around his waist, Mark gets to his feet with Jack in tow and walks half-blind to the living room. He bumps the coffee table with his shin and hisses, but then he finds the couch with his other foot and drops Jack onto it gently, detaching from him and remaining standing.

As he undoes his belt with Jack’s hungry eyes on his hands, he says, “How do you want to do it?”

“I want to see you,” Jack replies, and looks up at his face. “All of you. I—I need—”

“You’ll get whatever you need,” Mark assures him softly. He pushes his pants and underwear down and steps out of both, kicking them aside and lowering over Jack where he lays lengthwise on the couch. Tenderly Mark kisses him gentle and slow and coasts his hands down Jack’s body, a whisper of a touch over his pearly skin. 

Jack lifts up into his hands and moans his desire into Mark’s mouth. “God, please, come on, I’m so fuckin’ ready, Mark—” His words cut off, only to be replaced with a keening moan when Mark dips his hips down and lines up, thrusting into him slow and easy until they’re flush together.

Mark groans low in his chest and blinks through a blurry filter to see Jack beneath him. The omega is red from eyebrow to bellybutton, flushed with desire and feeling, moaning and writhing his hips to try and get Mark to move. Mark puts a hand at Jack’s neck and instantly his mate curls into the touch, gasping, and fixes unerring sky blue eyes on him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mark asks him, concern overtaking him in anxious bursts. Jack’s skin under his hand, his body clenching around Mark… Jack is hot to the touch and dying for something from Mark, but this isn’t Red Stardust’s doing. “Please, Jack, you’re worrying me.”

In reply Jack makes grabby hands at him and with a wry smile Mark bends at the waist until their chests are pressing, sticking together from body heat and sweat. Jack wraps his arms around Mark’s shoulders, clinging tightly, and breathes into his ear, “I’m in heat.”

Mark goes still, then makes himself pull back and look at Jack’s blushing face, his blown pupils, and the way he _smells_ … It’s a wonder Mark didn’t put the pieces together himself. “You’re joking. You’re not joking. Jesus…” Mark rubs his face and laughs a little. “When is lycanthropy going to stop throwing curveballs at me?” 

“Not today,” Jack chuckles, and Mark smiles and kisses him. When he pulls away, Jack’s own smile is self-defeating. “I didn’t want to tell you if I could help it. But every day it’s gotten worse, until today when I couldn’t even stand bein’ in a place that smelled like my mate, like my alpha, without needin’ to fuck myself twice. And I still clearly had the energy for you when you came home.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Mark wants to know, spoken softly. “I don’t mind. I was just really, really confused about it up until about five seconds ago. You had me thinking I was some kind of werewolf sex god.”

“Well, you are that,” Jack says, smiling at him, and Mark’s genuinely surprised when there’s no stutter at all in his quick heartbeat. Jack laughs and cups his face, kisses him breathless. His hands shake where they hold Mark’s face, and slowly Mark lets his hands smooth down Jack’s sides until he has a good grip on his his waist. Jack’s eyes don’t leave his even for a moment when they separate. Seeing that Mark hasn’t moved any further, Jack sighs out, “It’s embarrassin’, alright? Heat cycles are most common in heterosexual pairs, when the relationship is established but still pretty new, when one or both wolves might want… kids.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, and he has to remind himself to be gentle when he runs his hands up Jack’s body then all the way down again, over his thighs where they rest around Mark’s hips. “Is this why you’ve been asking me about girls’ and boys’ names, and nesting like a total animal in bed at night?”

The flush deepens over Jack’s face and Mark has his answer. “I told you,” the omega murmurs, eyes cast away from him. “It’s embarrassin’. I’m a man, for God’s sake. I can’t have children.”

“You’re still allowed to want them,” Mark says gently, stroking a thumb across Jack’s hipbone. “C’mon, you know I like kids, you’ve seen me with little Henrietta.” Jack’s mouth quirks into a small smile at the mention of Felix and Marzia’s four-month-old and Mark’s heart gives in to itself, overflowing for the man under him. He feels his expression soften as he looks down at Jack, visibly nervous despite Mark’s words. “Don’t you know me by now, dear one?” he murmurs, and bends to press a tender kiss to Jack’s mouth. His mate reaches up to him and shifts restlessly, making light sounds of distress as their bodies move together, as the sensations start to climb. “I’ll give you everything, anything I can give you. As long as I can give them, Jack.”

“Give me a baby,” Jack pleads, and hides his burning face in Mark’s throat. Something primal and possessive flares inside him but it’s not the ugly face of anger or jealousy, and Mark’s not hard-pressed to figure out that in some part of his werewolf psyche he likes the idea of getting Jack pregnant just as much as Jack wants to be able to carry his child. 

His hips grind down into Jack without Mark having the conscious thought and Jack chokes on his next moan, his arms briefly becoming a crushing vice around the alpha’s neck before relaxing again. “Mark,” Jack whimpers, his mouth hot and wet at his mate’s pulse. “Mark, god, I need y—I need—”

“I know,” Mark groans, and loops his arms around Jack’s back, bringing him smotheringly close as he starts rolling his hips slow and deep. Jack’s feeble cry of euphoria is like a javelin through him, spurring him on to nose at the spot under Jack’s ear by his jaw that can make his mate _sing_.

The omega’s back arches and his chest presses up hard into Mark as he gasps out a withering moan, lilting and high. “I’m fallin’… apart,” Jack gets out through soft, lust-stoking sounds, and Mark agrees wholeheartedly. He’s drowning himself in the scent of Jack with his nose shoved where the smell in strongest on his whole body, driving himself insane at the same time. He feels Jack broiling in his embrace, so wanton and so needy that Mark isn’t sure he’ll be able to satisfy Jack enough before Mark has to recover. 

Mark has a leg hanging off the side of the couch, foot planted on the floor for leverage as he grinds into Jack, hardening each thrust until he’s shoving Jack down into the cushions with his hips. “Faster, faster,” Jack begs, whining, hands delving up into Mark’s damp hair. “C’mon, please, please, faster—”

Growling deeply Mark uses his grip on Jack’s waist to move the omega’s body with him, into him, against him, and he shivers when Jack’s responsive cry is full of approval, brimming with pleasure. He transitions from rolling his hips to a quick back-and-forth thrust, speeding up with every motion until his hips are pistoning into Jack, devolving him into nothing but cut-off screams and drop dead sexy moans. 

Jack’s hands fall from his hair to dig into the cushion over his head, clenching hard enough that his knuckles whiten. Mark’s head jerks up at the snarling sound of ripping fabric, and he sees Jack’s fingernails—or rather, what should be his fingernails but in actuality are his claws—shredding the upholstery into ribbons. 

“A-almost,” Jack cries, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Mark doesn’t pause his hips as he reaches up and smooths his hands up Jack’s arms, over his elbows and forearms to close his hands around Jack’s.

“I’m with you,” Mark whispers, and his own eyes aren’t dry as he bends and kisses Jack. The omega stiffens and sobs, orgasming so hard that Mark has to hold him down to keep him still, and Mark follows right after, shoving himself to the hilt and gasping into Jack’s neck, grazing not-quite-human teeth over the skin there. 

Mark is still coming when Jack starts to come back to himself. He’s still buried inside Jack and throbbing, aching with the effects of his own climax and afflicted by an odd swelling sensation at the base of his cock. He goes to pull out and can’t, stops when Jack makes a whimpering, needy sound and grinds back onto him. Mark stills him with his hands and groans, hips canting of their own will as he helplessly pursues the sensation. 

“I—don’t know what—” Mark gets out, gasping, but Jack clings to him and shakes his head.

“It’s an alpha thing,” Jack murmurs, breathless. “They can knot their mates. It’s rare, usually when their mate is in heat or already pregnant, but… it happens.”

“I’m—knotting you?” Mark chokes out, and moves when his body tells him to, grinding his cock inside Jack as his orgasm tapers off slowly. “Fuck, I’m—it’s… _fuck_.”

Jack nods in agreement, and his hips move in tragically effective circles, little dips and wriggles that make Mark go cross-eyed with pleasure. Before he knows it he’s back to full power, coming again and shaking so hard that his teeth chatter. His forehead rests on Jack’s shoulder, slippery with sweat, and Jack is still moving, still milking him for everything he’s got.

“Jack,” Mark begs, his voice breaking, and the omega is motionless for a single second before he clenches around Mark and pulls away, stretching himself on Mark’s knot. The pressure on his dick is surreal, blindingly pleasurable and licking fire down his spine, a spiralling live wire in his body that hits him again and again. He can’t help the hard, rabbity thrusts that he tortures himself with—that he’s destroying Jack with, if his noises are anything to go by.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jack keens, and then he’s coming again between them, adding to the mess caked on their chests and bellies. He trembles and pushes his ass towards Mark, and the pressure recedes to something manageable, something normal. 

“Knotting is a thing, too, huh?” Mark asks sometime later while they’re still stuck together, Mark on his back and Jack laid out over his chest. He can feel the mess between Jack’s legs, leaking slowly out of him, but until his knot goes down they’re not doing anything about it.

“You think?” Jack asks him dryly, and Mark flicks his ear before returning to carding his hand serenely through his mate’s soft, sweaty hair. “Yes, big guy. Knottin’ is a thing. Like I said, it’s pretty rare. Kind of need… the right feelin’. The right circumstance of moods.”

“And if I wanted a repeat sometime, how would I go about that?”

Jack’s smile against his chest is toothy, especially when Jack nibbles a spot above his nipple. “Use your imagination.”

“My imagination says that I should breed you,” Mark says, and grins when Jack goes statuesquely still. “That I should fill you every night like I just filled you until I make you pregnant.”

“You’ll be tryin’ for a while,” Jack replies, and moves into Mark’s hands, humming in utter happiness when they slide down his sides and back up again, tender and soothing.

Mark chuckles and presses a long, sweet kiss on Jack’s brow, breathing in the perfection of the moment like pure fresh air. “I really think I can live with that.”


End file.
